


When Aidan's Away

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Train Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Watching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Aidan comes home later, after a school bake sale, to find his brothers naked on Cameron's bed doing things he'd never imagined.
Relationships: Cameron Webber/Aidan Spencer, Cameron Webber/Jake Spencer, Jake Spencer/Aidan Spencer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	When Aidan's Away

It was in the early afternoon, school got out an hour ago so most kids were already at home. Except for those who stayed back for the school’s mini-bake sale. Aidan got a lift home with a box full of treats on his lap, humming the whole way. Once home, he ran up the steps and his feet pitter pattered against the front porch. Little steps resounded through the mostly empty house. His parents didn’t call out to greet him. They were at work.

Aidan set his box down then kicked off his shoes and adjusted his adorable bowtie. Then, he swept up the box and set off down the hall once more wearing pink socks. 

He stopped at his room first to drop off his backpack. But paused for a moment, lifting an ear into the air. There was no sound. Usually by now Cameron was slaughtering demons on some video game, or Jake would be practising dance. Aidan, however, shrugged it off. 

With a mission to now find his brothers, the grinning ten-year-old ran down to Jake’s door. Shut. Also unusual, their doors only closed at night or when they weren’t in there.

“Jake?” His tiny voice squeaked, only to bounce back at him. He opened the door a fraction, but found the room completely abandoned. A sense of panic rose in the boy’s stomach as he contemplated the thought of being home alone. Since seeing the aptly named movie by the same name, Aidan had a fear of it. “Hello? Is anyone home!”

Nothing answered back. The quietness was starting to really get to the small boy. His toes curled as he looked left and right, trying to find any sign of life in the house. Gripping the box of treats tightly, Aidan ran down the hall to Cameron’s room instead. Even though he was met by silence, the worried little boy swung the door open… then he froze. Staring at his brothers, both of whom were on Cameron’s bed completely in the buff. Their naked bodies pressed together as tightly as their lips.

Jake was on top, his small petite body looking so small on Cameron’s buff frame. Cameron had one hand on Jake’s head, running through his golden locks as their lips caressed each other, while his other hand was wrapped around and planted on Jake’s butt. Squeezing the soft cheeks while two of his thick fingers lazily pushed in and out of Jake. Fingering him slowly, milking moans into their passionate kiss. 

It took all Aidan had not to drop the box then and there. Watching as Jake moved his hips, rubbing his petite body on Cameron. Grinding into the muscular blond teenager as his sweet moans filled the air.

“C-Cam…” Jake could be heard moaning out amidst the intense lip lock. Both older boys were completely unaware of the presence of an intruder.

Cameron moaned deeply, pulling Jake down into make out with him. Shoving his long tongue down the boy’s throat, while easing his fingers to the knuckle. Moving them inside, rubbing Jake’s prostate. Though it made the boy shiver and squirm around, he pushed his five-inch cock down on Cameron. In a world of pleasure as both tongue and fingers invaded his deepest regions. The older teen moved his fingers faster the more Jake squirmed on top of him, having to admit he quite enjoyed the fact that he was pleasuring his brother so much. The more he rubbed that little prostate of his, the more he thrashed about.

“Mmph!” Jake moaned around the kiss, grinding hard on Cameron’s abs. Twitching like wild as the fingers hammered against the spot inside. His little petite body tensed up, and his coltish legs shook. Dry cumming. Though he could shoot, Cameron’s actions brought on a sporadic dry cum. The kiss broke as he cried out; “Oh gosh!!”

The voice was quickly muffled by Cameron pulling him into another kiss, taking all the moans in as he continued to work on the little butt until Jake finally slowed down. Their frantic kissing now became a lazy more comfortable one.

“You’re so hot when you cum like that,” Cameron purred softly. Rubbing Jake’s soft olive butt as his fingers worked the hole deeply. “Let’s make you do it again…”

“Ungh.. Yes… I-I want to shoot some.” Jake blushed as he bit back a moan feeling his brother’s fingers continued to pleasure him.

“Let’s flip you over then!” Cameron flashed a cheeky smile. In a swift movement he was up on top of Jake, pinning the boy’s stomach down onto the bed. His raw six and a half inch cock was laying flat on Jake’s soft butt, barred only by the fingers buried inside the boy. He leaned in close, spitting on them. When Cameron pulled back, he started to vigorously finger fuck the young boy. Jamming the digits in and out of Jake. “Mmm, you’re so tight!”

While finger pounding the ass, pumping them hard into Jake, Cameron started to suck and kiss the boy’s back. Leaving small red marks on the olive skin. All the while pounding Jake harder and faster, slamming his fingers into that cute ass. Jake squealed, pushing his bubble butt out. Giving Jake better access to slam it back down. Shoving the boy into his soft mattress, keeping Jake pinned down. Pistoning in and out at a rough pace, loving the tightness gripping his fingers.

Jake opened his mouth to scream, but the sound that was heard was instead a soft thud, surprising both boys on the bed.

Cameron whipped around to find Aidan standing there, his button eyes wide in shock. Still reeling from the view of them like this. “AIDAN! H-How much did you see!!”

“Ahh.. umm…” The boy stammered, unable to form words as his eyes were still glued to his naked brothers. What was once a noise filled room turned into an awkward silence as they all stared at each other. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife.

Cameron tried to cover himself up, gulping. The hand did little to cover his cock from the boy, let along his naked body. Aidan could see everything from his pecs, down along Cameron’s developed abs and his fuzzy, cum-filled balls. He grabbed a blanket and pulled it up, successfully hiding him and Jake.

“Don’t you know how to knock!” He snapped.

“Y-Yes. B-but, I-I…” Aidan stumbled on his words, in between admitting he was running in out of fear of being alone and wanting to ask questions. So many questions that appeared in his head trying to wrap his mind around on what he was looking at.

Looking at the boy shaking like a leaf, Cameron’s feature softened as he also realized he was at fault goading Jake earlier for some release earlier when he thought they were going to be home alone. Sighing, he awkwardly lowered the blanket. Though it revealed his body, the older boy shifted down from the bed. Tossing his dirty-blond hair to the side before coming over to his little brother. He took Aidan’s nervous hand and pulled him to the bed. Gently lifting the boy up, sitting him between himself and Jake. The little boy in a vest and bowtie between two naked teenagers.

The small boy blushed, curling into himself shyly. He wanted to close his eyes, yet also not wanting to miss any of it.

“Do you know what we were doing?” Cameron asked, lazily rubbing Aidan’s thigh. He shamefully had to admit the boy was cute as a button, and he’d deliberately tried to see Aidan’s naked body a few times. Eager to check out the perfectly smooth young boy. “Me and Jake, just now…”

The boy slowly shook his head no, keeping his attention to his brother’s every word waiting for him to explain.

Cameron’s hand moved slowly up the coltish thigh, massaging Aidan. He let out a small mew, looking at Cameron. The hunky boy’s face was a storm of lustful, confused emotions. But he knew he wanted the adorable boy. Gnawing his lower lip, Cameron’s hand moved a little closer to Aidan’s crotch. “Would you like to?”

Still as wordlessly, Aidan nodded his head up and down fast. Eagerly taking the chance to bond with both of his brothers for once. At the nod of agreement, the hand went for it. Feeling a sudden pressure on his cock through his pants, the boy’s lips parted in surprise. Before any sound could come out of him though, a warmth captured them.

Even the small boy knew what that was. A kiss just like parents would do. Just like what he saw his brothers did before he interrupted. It felt so foreign yet pleasing to him as his brother’s hand slowly massaged his crotch. Despite not knowing why, he could feel his pants getting tighter until he had to let out a whine into Cameron’s mouth. Part of him wanted to break away and let out whatever was stuck down there, even if it meant stripping himself equally naked as his brothers. But, Cameron didn’t let him as his other hand found its way behind his head, forcing him to continue their make out.

After a while, he felt another hand on his back. He instantly recognized it as his other brother’s, Jake, hand as it was smaller and had a gentler touch to it. As Jake rubbed up and down his little back, Aidan turned his whine back into the moan of pleasure it was, no longer caring about the strain in his pants even when Cameron had slipped his hand into the tight pants, through the undies and played with the little cock, his fingers deftly stroke along the length. His large fingers fondled the young egg-shaped balls, lightly tracing over their sensitive skin. Ripples of warmth radiated through the petite boy. Aidan completely melted into his older brothers as they continued to pleasure him.

Being young and inexperienced to the world of sexual pleasure though, it wasn’t long before his attention was brought back fully to the bulge, his little cock throbbing in his brother’s hand. Once again he whined into Cameron’s mouth, desperate as it felt like something was about to come out of his little cock. The boy let out a high pitched moan as his body was rocked by his first ever dry orgasm.

“MMM!” The shaking form of Aidan was held steady by his brothers. Cameron held the nape of his neck to keep their lips locked as his hand enclosed around the violently twitching cocklet. 

Jake watched his brother’s orgasm in awe. Somewhat jealous to see Cameron kiss another albeit glad that it was their little brother; His hand absently moved lower down Aidan’s spine, drawn down by the waves of lustful passion running through Jake’s mind.

Upon feeling Aidan’s hands on his chest, Cameron thought for a moment he was trying to deepen the kiss. So, trapped in his lustful haze, Cameron ran his tongue along the sweet lips. However, they pursed tight. Feeling now that Aidan was pushing. Cameron broke the kiss, his cheeks flooding crimson and dark eyes darting around. Coming to terms with what he’d just done, who he’d just kissed.

“You- uh, you okay?” Cameron asked awkwardly. That his little brother shrunk and felt his crotch up awkwardly didn’t help in the least.

Touching his lips, Aidan squeaked. His cheeks had taken a bright pink hue. Cameron was his first kiss. His own big brother. And yet he almost felt like smiling after his first kiss, with a hot boy no less. “You kissed me…!”

“I....” Cameron stammered. His eyes darting around before locking onto Jake’s eyes, silently pleading for help.

“You’re so lucky! I only get kisses when I’m naked…” Jake said with a not so subtle jab at their brother.

“Hey!” Cameron growled indignantly. Kissing his brother wasn’t something he really wanted to do unless he was in the middle of lust. Which made him even more unsure on what he just did with his youngest brother.

Aidan looked between them, fighting back a giggle. Jake was making a face and Cameron looked about ready to pounce. “So… if I’m naked you’ll kiss me again? Right, Jake!?”

“Yeah!” Jake replied enthusiastically while Cameron just let a sigh out, a little relieved that Aidan looked fine.

“Should I be naked?” Turning to Cameron this time, Aidan stared at him hard. Admiring the hunky dirty-blond in every way shape and form. Though Cameron could be a dick, Aidan still looked up to him. Even if he just watched Cameron putting his fingers inside Jake.

“You should!” Jake interjected again before Cameron could say anything. Feeling a little lustful after watching his brothers making out in front of him.

“JAKE!” Cameron snapped.

Aidan moved slowly. His fingers tugged at the corners of his bowtie, letting the blue streamer fall away onto the floor. Jake got behind Aidan, wrapping around the small boy then hooked into his sweater vest. Lifting it up over his head, while a giggling Aidan lifted his arms. The vest dropped onto the floor then Aidan began on his buttons, popping them to reveal his slender chest. Cameron watched silently, feeling a bit restless, his hand shaking, trying not to scare his brother by his desire of ripping those pants off him. The tight khakis defined everything he loved about Aidan’s body, capturing the rounded butt and outlining the shape of his tiny cock. 

Jake, however, unabashedly touched Aidan’s chest. Lightly running his fingers along the silky smooth skin, moving upwards along the petite body. Not a hair in sight on the ten-year-old. Perfectly smooth, light to the touch. Jake’s fingers tormented Cameron by snaking upwards, finding the tiny pink nipples adorning Aidan’s pecs. Making the young boy mew as his fingers brushed against the nubs.

Under his breath, Cameron hissed. “Oh fuck…”

Jake grinned at his older brother, making sure he watched as he kept getting Aidan to moan with his touch.

Done with watching, Cameron made his move. Deftly unbuttoning the pants then swiftly pulling them from Aidan’s coltish legs. Of course the young cutie shrieked, surprised by the sudden actions, but he was helpless against both big brothers. Cameron stopped for a moment. Just admiring this view. 

Both young boys, the older blond Jake with his beaming smile and little Aidan cute as a button looking so confused, sitting on his bed. Jake’s naked body wrapped around Aidan, surely pressing his cute member to Aidan’s skin. As for the youngest, he sat there now in a pair of blue briefs that hugged everything perfectly. His cock, so small yet so cute, was sticking out through the fabric, and his butt got the most seductive curvature. Cameron couldn’t help but lean in and kiss the bulge.

The little boy squirmed, moaning softly as the warmth of the lips enveloped his bulge. Different yet just as good as his brother’s fingers.

“You’re so fucking cute, Aidan.” Cameron kissed along the bulge, but didn’t stop. His lips peppered a tender path up on the petite body, following Jake’s hands as they slid up on Aidan’s half-naked body. Cameron moved to the left for a moment, closing his lips around a nipple.

Aidan released a sharp gasp and his breathing quickened. Able to feel Cameron lightly sucking, using his tongue to flick his nipple. The slickness twirled around Aidan’s nipple with a vicious hunger, lustfully tasting his smooth boyish body. Cameron pulled back with the nipple trapped between his lips. When Aidan whined, he let it pop free. Only to move to the other nipple and take it between his lips. Meanwhile, Jake’s fingers tweaked the other nipple.

Cameron’s teeth grazed Aidan’s skin, very gentle when they closed around nis pink nub. Nibbling softly, tugging at the little nib. Aidan leaned back into Jake during the siege upon his body. Arching up, thrashing slightly. However, the teeth were suddenly gone. Once more replaced by Jake’s fingers pinching softly, while Cameron’s lips were quick to capture Aidan’s. Locking them together, and taking the chance for his tongue to dart between Aidan’s lips.

To his pleasure, Aidan opened up, letting him slip through. Gently rubbing the boy’s silky young body, Cameron moaned. His hands explored the body, much the same to his tongue experimenting in Aidan’s mouth. Wrapping around his little tongue, flicking lightly as they kissed.

A little hum of pleasure was emitted from the tiny mouth. Even if muffled by Cameron’s pressing against his, it was still a sound that quickly affected both older boys.

Amidst the passionate touch of his brother, the bulge on the boy’s briefs quickly grew further as it once again strain, which didn’t go unnoticed by Cameron. The now grinning teenager kissed over Aidan’s cocklet. Up and up until his lips reached the waistband, where Cameron took it between his teeth. Jake and Aidan couldn’t contain their soft moans when he pulled the briefs down, sliding them gingerly down Aidan’s coltish legs.

Jake stared down at his naked little brother. Perfect in every way. Smooth to the touch, so skinny. He couldn’t help but lightly massage the skin in the meantime, waiting for Cameron who was busily kissing up the inner of Aidan’s legs. Each smooth as well, very pale against Cameron’s tanned skin.

“He’s so…” There were no words to describe Aidan’s naked body. Jake swallowed any other words that might come out as he watched his older brother, wondering if he was ever that eager when he was with him.

“Mmm, he is.” Cameron purred in a low voice. “I’m gonna suck his dick, Jakey.”

“M-my what?” Aidan asked in between moans of his brother’s work on him.

Grinning at the now naked boy, Cameron grabbed each side of the boy’s small chest, rubbing him all over as he made his way toward the stiff cock. His mouth wide open, ready to capture the standing three and a half inch cock into it.

As Aidan let out a gasp, feeling the warm wet mouth surrounding his cock. Cameron’s tongue slithered out to wrap around the little cocklet. Aidan felt the weird wet sensation coiling around his thingie and gasped again, with a sharp buck of the hips. With the small size, Cameron was able to swallow the full thing at once. Deftly sucking on the little twitching thing, bobbing along its length. It was about the thickness of his pinkie, a little awkward to suck on.

Cameron was tender with Aidan, very gently swallowing the boy’s cock as he moved along it. Tasting the sweet skin, his brother’s perfect twitching member. Both hands stayed on his hips, using his thumbs to massage Aidan. Not for a moment did he stop sucking the boy off.

“Y-you never suck me off-” Jake protested to deaf ears. He sat behind Aidan, feeling the boy sinking into him while Cameron hungrily sucked him off. A sexy blowjob from an older boy. Jealousy flashed across his face, but forced to fade upon hearing Aidan’s moans. Watching how the adorable face contorted in pleasure made him wonder just how good he was, especially compared to his work.

Cameron opened his mouth wider, this time engulfing Aidan’s balls. Using his tongue to play with them, twirl the tiny marbles around on the tip. All in an effort to milk Aidan.

Jake had to hold the boy still as Aidan started squirming hard, his little face pure bliss.

“Mmm…” Pulling off the little cocklet, Cameron looked to enjoy the taste. He gave it a little kiss. “Jealous, Jake?”

Jake bit his lip, not wanting to acknowledge just how much he wanted to feel his mouth too. His face turned red as he looked down. “N-no…”

“Liar.” Cameron swiftly engulfed Aidan once more. This time, however, Cameron swiftly reached behind the small boy. Brushing a hand over that petite little butt, the ungodly smoothness driving him insane; It was like the softest silk on a plump bubble butt, which his hand squeezed. His fingers were eager to get their first dip into the surely still tight virgin hole of his youngest brother.

Quickly, he shoved a finger into Aidan’s hole. Small, unused. Fresh for breaking.

“Cameron!” Aidan screamed, feeling the intrusion. He didn’t feel ready for it in the least as his hole clenched tightly onto its invader. The older teen grunted, unable to move from the tightness as the little boy squirmed.

Watching his brother whimpering, Jake wrapped around him, trying to comfort him again as he leaned for a kiss.

“JA- Mph!” Aidan was muffled as Jake captured his lips in a tender kiss. Whining down the blond’s throat as he held him tight. So tender compared to Cameron’s rough fingering. Feeling the assault from all sides, the little boy could do nothing but surrender himself to his brothers’ mercy. Any traces of pain were easily taken by Jake as Cameron inserted another into him.

Cameron’s fingers pumped in and out at a tender pace, letting the virgin hole constrict around him. Meanwhile, his tongue explored the ridge of Aidan’s dick, peeling back his foreskin to expose the tiny tip. The small boy moaned even more, feeling the tongue playing with his tip, sending a jolt of pleasure all around his body. Flailing on Jake’s chest, the small ten-year-old could only moan and tug at the sheets. 

“A-Ah-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!” Aidan couldn’t stand it any more. He wildly bucked up, fucking his tiny dick into Cameron’s warm mouth. His hands shot to either side of Cameron’s head in a vain attempt to hold his brother still, all the while fucking his mouth. The older teen for his part was unrelenting, his fingers continued to work on him as he loved the taste of his youngest brother.

Jake was fed up with it too. “Cam! I want some too! S-suck me, PLEASE!”

Cameron smirked at the pleading of his brother, always liking the attention he got from him especially when he felt needy. Ignoring him for now, the hunk lifted Aidan up. Using the two fingers buried in the boy to lift his body up, pushing the little dick into his mouth.

“You’re yummy, Aidan…” He growled around it.

“C-Cam!” It was Jake who protested, all of his jealousy returned even though he’s turned out by the sight.He finally squirmed out and flopped back on the bed. His legs were placed together and cock standing stiff. Every smooth, flawless inch of the blond boy’s body made Cameron moan. There was nothing more delicious than a desperate boy, smooth with a bubble butt eager for him. “Please suck me-EEEEEEEE!!!”

Cameron was quick in switching cocks. Jake was small too, with no trouble to get his slim cock down Cameron’s throat. But that was not all. Two fingers swiftly pushed past his ring, twisting around inside. Jake squealed at the strange sensation, like his insides were twisting up. Cameron pushed them fast in and out of Jake’s hole, slamming his fist against that soft ass. Taking deep strides along the boy’s dick, too, but barely trying. He just wanted Jake’s ass. 

“Cum you little slut,” He snapped. Tongue washed over the slim shaft, coating it in viscous saliva. It flicked Jake’s tip like a snake, dripping in lustful venom. Cameron’s warm lips wrapped tighter, and his throat constricted around the tip. “Mmph…”

If it weren’t for Cameron’s fingers inside, Aidan would have watched with wide eyes. But the blond hunk continued to finger fuck them both nice and rough. Slamming digits in and out of them.

“Ngggh… Yes, Cameron!” Jake moaned loudly as he bucked into his mouth. His body shook with pleasure. Already on edge from the previous bout and the sight of his brothers, he knew it wouldn’t take long for him to break.

“Think you can fit another?” Cameron asked, then he switched back to Aidan’s trembling cock. Sucking off the tiny boy.

“U-Uh!” Aidan nodded vigorously even if there was uncertainty in him as to what his brother was referring to. Lost in the pleasure of his brother’s mouth though, even with the fingers filling his butt, he knew he would agree to anything.

Cameron looked up at Aidan, confused. But he wasn’t going to judge the little gay boy; With a quick jab, he inserted another finger into each of his little brothers. Pounding their asses with his thick, long digits even when their holes clenched down and they howled. His fingers searched around in them with vigor, rubbing each of the boys’ innards in a search for their prostates. Jake was growling as pleasure rocked his system, but Aidan’s eyes were clenched and mouth wide open squealing. Cameron didn’t stop still, fingering his little brothers. Their holes were perfectly tight. Perfect to be stretched out, reshaped around his cock. Though Jake had experienced Cameron’s cock plenty in the past, he always came back tighter than the last time.

Listening to the boys moaning harmoniously in his ear, Cameron’s fingers started working its way deeper in, drawing even more out as he eagerly alternated between their cock trying to see who would break first.

Jake squealed too after some time, twitching on the slick tongue. “I'm- AH!!! I’m really close! Please let me cum!”

“Do it on his face, bro!” Cam snapped, barely giving Jake the time to finish talking.

In a flash, Jake had squirmed up and pressed his knees into Cameron’s fluffy sheets. Looming over Aidan’s adorable face, then took his cock in one hand. Jake started beating it hard, moaning deeply. His thumb massaged the tip in a passionate effort to milk himself. Dreamily thinking how hot it will be once Aidan’s face is painted with cum. That pushed him over the edge. Jake’s hips thrust, fucking his soft palm. 

Jets of teenage cum shot from his five-inch dick, coating Aidan. The small boy recoiled as the warmth hit his button nose, but couldn’t escape the spray of cum. Especially when Cameron’s talented tongue swirling around his own dick drew out another dry orgasm from his body. Exhausting Aidan immediately.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh… C-cammy… Jake!” He weakly breathed. Before the young boy could begin processing what had happened, he quickly felt a distinct warmth pressed against his cheek. Different from the one that was just from seconds earlier that hit him as he heard Jake’s moan.

Cameron finally took the cock from his mouth, leaving the twitching little thing to jump.

“That was hot.” He said in a low growl, using his fingers to lightly trace his brother. Circling around and around Aidan’s tiny length, making it twitch with wild ambition yet he never touched it. Torment, pure sensation but no relief. “Fucking you both will be fucking awesome!”

“Y-You said bad words…” Aidan said softly not really getting what his brother was going for.

Jake giggled at Aidan. He used to think that too. “When it’s us we can say whatever. I can say fuck but Cameron spanks me…”

Just as the word escaped his mouth, Jake instantly felt a sting on his butt, turning to see Cameron with a smirk on his face.

“Fucking brat.” Cameron straightened up at last, and finally the young pair could see the six and a half cock swing between his toned legs. Undeniably, they licked their lips with hunger. Unbeknownst to Aidan, Jake was almost his age when the older pair started doing this. Jake was a total slut for Cameron’s cock. “Since you’re all wet, Jake, how about you fuck Aidan? Get it ready for me,” 

As soon as he said that, Cameron grabbed his cock for a few strokes.

“Y-you want me to…” Jake gulped despite feeling excitement to be Aidan’s first.

“Don’t get me wrong, bro, I want to pound that tiny ass hard! But I’d be way too big!” Cameron reached over to grope Jake. Squeezing the young length, making its pink tip flare up. “This is just right for him.”

Jake shivered, despite being called small, he was going to get to break Aidan’s virginity, just like Cam did him. His eyes looked over to Aidan. Irresistible in every way. Petite and cute, moaning his little head off still coming down from that powerful orgasm.

“Don’t keep him waiting.” Cameron smirked as he egged his brother further.

Shuffling across the bed with cock in hand, Jake gulped. He stared down at Aidan’s naked body, his legs slightly up in the air and hole exposed. Hairless, so small and pink. Prime for the taking. Jake hooked his hands behind either leg then lifted them up to push back down onto Aidan’s chest, fully revealing the virgin hole between his pale cheeks. Jake leaned closer, rubbing his slim tip on the hole.

“J-Jake?” Aidan piped up nervously.

Jake gulped, staring intensely at the smaller boy, unable to say anything afraid that he would be too nervous to continue if he did. So, with the gentleness of a flower, Jake pushed his tip inside Aidan’s virgin ring. Slipping past its resistance thanks to Cameron’s finger fucking and pushing rather deep into the little boy. Aidan let out a subdued gasp, covering his mouth. Jake shuffled closer still, easing his five-inches into the petite younger boy. Bottoming out in his own little brother, who took it like a champ.

“J-Jaaaakeeeee!” Aidan moaned, feeling the shaft so deep inside. It actually felt so much better than even the fingers that were inside him moments ago.

“Oh my gosh!” Jake shivered. His hips were slow and gentle rocking back, then pushing back inside his little brother. Fucking Aidan slowly, letting him adjust to the sexy cock buried in his not-so-virgin butt.

Cameron leaned back, taking in the sight of his brothers making love right in front of him as his hand snaked toward his own cock. Squeezing down on its thick shaft, making the already beefy tip flare up and drool a bead of precum. It smoothly ran down his tip, then over Cameron’s fingers. The sticky, sweet liquid flowing now that Jake was fucking Aidan with deep, slow thrusts that let the boy feel that cock pushing inside him.

Aidan moaned more, feeling his brother so close to him. He almost felt like he was being swallowed by Jake, yet he didn’t feel like he would rather be otherwise.

Squeezing Aidan’s hips, Jake pulled him back. Sliding the length of his cock deeper into the tight, warm tunnel that wrapped around his cock. “Unhg… Cam he’s so… TIGHT!”

“Yeah...! Make him loose then!” Cameron bit back a moan, feeling a slight envy that he wasn’t the one inside right now. But he had to restrain himself.

Squealing as Jake suddenly started to go harder, Aidan’s fingers turned white. His tight grip on the sheets grew tighter and his hips lifted from the bed. This act, however, only gave Jake better access to fuck Aidan. Slamming the boy’s hole harder and deeper. Slamming his hips down, shoving all five-inches inside.

“Yeah do his boy pussy bro!!” Cameron roared, pumping his meaty cock. Watching Jake fuck so hard was excrutiating. He wanted to be the one doing that. “Harder, Jake! C’mon, fuck him hard! Break that hole for me, get it ready for a big cock!”

“I-I’m trying!” Jake cried, fucking Aidan down.

“HARDER!” His brother commanded with a growl, before spanking Jake. The younger boy squealed as he jerked forward, pushing even deeper, squishing Aidan hard.

Jake whined slamming away, making Aidan squeal with pleasure. A new sensation working both their young bodies. “I- I don’t want to hurt hiiiiiim!”

Contrary to his word though, Jake found himself slowly picking up the pace, taking pleasure in hammering the tight hole of his brother. He was in heaven pounding the virgin hole, stretching it wider with his slim member. Sliding into Aidan fast, then pulling out slowly. Teasing it with his length, allowing Aidan to feel the whole thing working his hole. Sure, being so young it wasn’t really rough, but Aidan was still moaning like it was.

Cameron had to admit it was kind of boring after a while. He could have fucked Jake harder into Aidan, but for now he stayed pumping his dick and worshipping his chest. Massaging the muscles, rubbing his tip. Imagining what it would be like in that warm, silky ass making Aidan scream for more.

“That boy pussy ready?” He snapped. 

“N-no…” Replied a mumbling Jake. He kept drilling Aidan deep, slamming away like a horny animal. This was his first topping experience, and Aidan felt too good to give up.

“Jake?” Cameron asked again, his voice stern to remind him who was really in control there.

Jake remained silent. He pounded Aidan’s tight boy pussy, drilling his slim five inch length deeper into his body. Fucking the cute, boyish moans right from his little brother’s petite lips. Their moans became entangled, lingering heavy in the air each time their bodies collided. It aroused Cameron to no end hearing them moaning like that, the sheer pleasure in Jake and Aidan’s voices. But he wanted that hole for himself despite it all.

“Jake!” Cameron shouted, a bit louder than he thought he would, but he also couldn’t endure the torture anymore.

“M-mine!” Jake snapped. Slamming into Aidan’s small body. Snapping his petite hips to get his cock further inside.

Cameron growled as he approached his brothers, trying to look as menacing as he could to scare Jake. His cock throbbing as every second he wasn’t inside Aidan felt very agonizing to him. However, Jake laid on Aidan, lifting his hips up and down. Fucking the little one deeper and failing to notice their big brother’s looming body over them. He was only aware when the hands grabbed his hips and pulled him away with reckless abandon, tossed onto Cameron’s soft bean bag a good distance away from them.

Aidan was moaning low, surprised at how fast Jake retreated out of him, his ass still stinging and feeling a bit hollow without him. The boy unaware of what was waiting for him as Cameron readied himself behind him.

“This,” He laid on Aidan with a sneer to Jake. Cameron’s flared, pulsing tip was guided right to the tight little butt. Aidan gasped feeling its size, more than twice as big as their brother; “Is MY hole. You’re both mine, you don’t get to own any ass. Ever.”

To further make his point, he immediately slammed his cock into his little brother.

Aidan let out a deep scream as he felt his insides ripped in half, feeling that massive rod impale in his ass. Jake watched on in awe and terror when the cock entered Aidan. It was far too big for a hole that tight. But Cameron held him down and kept that meaty dick buried inside. Grinding his hips to help stretch Aidan open that little bit more for what was to come, throbbing against the vice-tight ring gripping his aching cock. Like Aidan’s ass was trying to snap his cock off. Feeling hot and not wanting to lose momentum, Cameron began pumping his cock in and out of him.

“AGH!! UNGHHHHH!! AAAAAAAAAH!!” Each strike was like a suckerpunch to the gut. Cameron’s big, meaty cock hit a place deep in Aidan’s little body that had his toes curling. The clear outline of his brother’s cock appeared on Aidan’s stomach with every thrust. 

“NGH! Yeah this is more like it!” Cameron hammered his little brother, fucking the screams from those slip lips. Though Aidan never told him to pull it out; In truth he felt some tingle deep inside, the growings of pure unabashed pleasure. It hurt when Cameron’s cock rammed in but he wanted more. His small body wrapped around Cameron, hanging on for dear life. “Finally a tight hole! Jake’s is loose as fuck compared to this boy pussy!!”

Aidan squealed into the air. His screams filled the house but only drove Cameron to jackhammer him faster. The boy’s toes curled up, then unfurled only for a moment when Cameron pulled his big dick out. Then they curled again when Aidan felt it rip through his body.

Cameron’s attention was fully on Aidan now, fulfilling his desire to destroy the boy’s ass. Completely ignoring the brother he’d just tossed aside. Jake was livid, but he had seen this before. When Cameron was too horny to care. Their mother got home early once mid-sex, yet Cameron refused to let Jake go until he was finished. They were moments from being caught, yet he had covered the boy’s mouth and abused that ass anyway.

So Jake lay there forgotten. He’d be angry if not for the arousing sight. The boy’s hand already wrapped around his own cock, wishing he was in there. Knowing there was no way he could move his brother though, he had to content himself with it.

“I’m still tight…” He murmured, barely heard above the slamming of skin on skin. Cameron’s balls hit Aidan’s ass roughly whenever he pounded the boy. Digging deeper than Jake would ever be able to as he dragged every moan out of the boy.

“Ngh… so fucking hot, Aidan.” Cameron growled as he plowed the small boy. He pushed Aidan down into the bed, allowing his thrusts to get more powerful. The intense slamming could be heard through the house.

“UUUUUUUUNGH! AAAAAAAAH!! CA-CAMMY!!” Aidan squealed, tightening up around the thickness busy abusing his hole. “UNGH!! I-IT’S IN MY TUMMY!”

Sure enough when Cameron thrust it all in, the tip pushed out a bulge in Aidan’s stomach. The small boy gasped, feeling it getting harder to breathe as he had trouble keeping up with Cameron’s much rougher pace. His limbs felt like jelly and he would be hard pressed to answer how many times the cock had brought him to climax if he knew what that was about. Cameron could feel them though, he fucked the tight hole as it clenched, mercilessly pounding deeper into Aidan making him cum non-stop. It just made the boy moan louder and wrap his hole around the thick meat busy impaling him.

The bed groaned under their weight. Cameron was fucking slow and hard like Jake had never seen. Their clapping skin was like gunshots. Cameron slipped his hands under Aidan’s legs and suddenly tugged them upwards, exposing the hole for better access to pound it hard. Giving it all he got, and with an equally loud roar, Cameron finally let loose what had been building up inside. Copious amount of cum shot out of his cock, filling up his brother’s little hole to the brim.

“NGH!” Cameron rammed the boy roughly, fucking his load in. “Take my cum, Aidan! Take it all in your boy pussy!”

With the sudden heat firing inside him, pouring down into his little body starting to flood around Cameron’s thickness, Aidan squealed. He arched up with a lazy moan. Tiredly thrashing about. He didn’t know how to react with Cameron’s cock and cum inside him.

“H-he looks like he’s gonna pass out…” Jake whined. Jealous as cum dribbled from Aidan’s hole. 

Cameron just grunted in reply, still riding his high and the tightness of Aidan. His hips ground down into the soft, pillowy ass helping to push the cum deeper inside. 

“Can I have a turn now? I want your dick really bad…” Jake murmured. 

Hearing him Cameron stopped his movement and turned toward his other brother with a smirk. Pulling out with a pop from Aidan, he went over to the forgotten boy. Ready for more as Aidan slowly slipped out in his exhaustion. And though their mother was curious later to why a half naked Aidan and Jake were napping in Cameron’s bed with a forgotten box of baked goods sitting by his door, the brothers got off scott free. 

The very next day when Aidan skipped home - this time with Jake - he dropped off his bag and went right back to Cameron’s bed with a wide, adorable grin.


End file.
